our secret
by LilNeko
Summary: Hinata has a secret. If i say too much it kinda ruins it a bit..
1. Hinata

Hinata lay alone in her dark room half asleep. She could feel the cool breeze,that crept through her window, it carresed her face softly making her fall deeper into dormancy. She could hear the light pitter pater of rain that hit the roof. Which helpped her a little more in her quest for sleep.

But then a new feeling carresed her face and softly made it's way down her cheek and played with her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to see him kneeling infront of her. She let a small smile come across her faceas she stared into his soft eyes.

He climbed into her bed and layed facing her He grazed her cheek softly before kissing her. He saw her smile and tried to smile back. Hinata nuzzled closer to him feeling his warm skin close to her. He looked at her and felt at peace.

Hinata smiled as she layed closer to him. She knew that tonight all he wanted was to be held. And that was fine by her,she understood that very well. After being with him so long she know by his actions when he touched her what he wanted.

Besides this was bliss to her…Being held close to him…Seeing his soft eyes….She could drown in her bliss.

"Atleast I know you made it back." She whispered with a small giggle.

He half smiled at the comment before kissing her again.

Three hours passed and they held eachother as the slept untilhe opened his eyes. He looked at Hinata's sleeping face…He had to go but her didn't want to wake his sleeping angel. He softly kissed her forehead before slowly getting off her bed. He made his way to the window before feeling warm finger lock into his. He turned around and looked down at Hinata. He pulled her close and locked her into a passionate kiss.

"You were going to leave…without saying good-bye?" Hinata asked looking aat him

"I didn't want…To wake you up…" He whispered. Kissing her again.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

He loved her smile so much…"I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Promise?"

"Promise.." He kissed her again. He made his way out the window. "I….I love you.."

Hinata's eyes teared as she heard those words come from his lips. "I love you to… Gaara." She whispered watching him dissapear into the night."Gaara…" She smiled. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

I know gaara's a litttle outta charactor but he kinda goes in and out well i hope you liked it... please Please R&R 


	2. Gaara

AN: This is gaara's p.o.v. about when he met hinata...now i know how the shows go but i'm only using her heart condition from the show... well heres chapter 2 please r&r thanks

* * *

I love her…I do… I never thought I could ever love… I hated that word for so long, but when I saw her…I never felt so at peace she is so beautiful… And the moment when I held her hand… I felt that emotion… Love…

I was alone when I heard the sound of fighting in the distance… I wanted to quench my blood lust so I went to watch…That's when I saw her… She was fighting a bigger opponent but she didn't give up. But as the fight went on she struggled…

I watched her struggle then grab her chest… She fell to the ground holding her chest tightly. Normally I would've loved to see the end result of this fight… I would have gladly watched the sweet bloodshed… But I couldn't stop myself from running in the middle… I couldn't stop myself from defending her… I smiled as I trapped her opponent in my sand, I laughed as I squeezed his life from him…

I turned around to face her…. She looked up at me but quickly grabbed her chest.

"A…Are you okay?"

She tried to stand up. "I'll…I'll be fine…"

I kneeled down looking at her… She wasn't okay… She was hurt.

"Here." I handed her my hand trying to help her up.

And at that moment… Holding her hand…. I felt it… That emotion… Love.

I wanted to see her every day… But I couldn't because of our villages,,, So I always saw her at night… But I don't want it to be like this… I want to be with her everyday…I…I love her…. Hinata…


	3. neji

thanx for the reviews...i'll try to make it better :) i'm just writting it at like 3 in the morning...but yeah well heres chapter three please r&r

* * *

Neji was tired; this was the fifth time this week his training ran late. He didn't mind the hard work but it was nearly 2 in the morning and he was just getting back to the Hyuga's compound. Neji was nearly to his place when he heard rustling in the distance. Neji Looked up at Hinata's window seeing her staring into the night. He watched her as she walked away from the window and began to wonder what she was looking at. This was the fifth time he's seen her looking at nothing. And normally he didn't care, but tonight he wanted to know what she stared at in the distance. He wanted to see what she was seeing.

For the past two months He had noticed Hinata had been acting strange. She had become quieter; she'd sometimes would just sit and daydream. He wondered if what she looked at, at night was the reason for her attitude lately… She seemed stronger and more driven then before… He noticed that she barely had problems with her chest anymore… Maybe, just maybe what she looked at was the reason for her change.

He used his byakugan seeing nothing but darkness. Nothing too special, Just trees, some animals. But then one thing caught his eyes… A person in the distance. _Who is that? _He thought seeing it quickly dissapear. He looked up at Hinata's window then back at the area where the figure was. _Hmm… I wonder…?_ He looked back up at the window as he deactivated his byakugan. _What are you hiding Hinata? Who do you have sneaking in the compound?_ This wan't acceptable to him. Hinata having someone who wasn't in the clan sneaking around in the compund. He'd get to the bottem of this… He'd make sure he found out who it was.

* * *

(sand village)

"Gaara… I was worried." Temari asked seeing her little brother walk into their house."

"Don't be." He said monotonly looking at her.

Temari sighed before walking back to her room.

Kankuro walked into the living room rubbing his eyes. "What's all the noise about?" He yawned. He looked over to Gaara. "Hey… Did you just get in or something?" Gaara nodded. "Gaara you've gotta stop this sneaking around at night…"

"Don't tell me what to do…"

"I'm not, but what if they catch you sneaking around?"

Gaara looked up at his brother. "I don't care…"

Kankuro ahook hia head and smiled. "I guess if she means that much to you…"

Gaara walked pass Kankuro and straight to his room.

_I guess I shouldn't be mad_ Kankura thought. _Every since you found her you've manage to keep that demon under control… You haven't killed no reason… I'd have to say she's the best thing that happened to you…_


	4. us

Hinata sat alone at the school yard on the swing set. She pushed herself with one foot. She looked down at the sand with a small smile on her face. She couldn't wait till tonight. Gaara was coming to get her and they were going to spend all night together. She looked up at the sky never letting her smile falter. This was the first time in years she had ever felt this happy… This was the first time she felt loved. So now Hinata just waited… Waited for night to come…Waited for her Gaara to come and take her away. She sat alone pushing herself on the swing set.

Hinata slowly closed her eyes as she thought about Gaara. He was the first person who seemed to care. No one cared about her… Her father disowned her, her sister and cousin could care less about her… The one boy she liked ignored her… but Gaara liked her… he always wanted to be around her… He loved her, she knew it, and she loved him. That's all there was to it.

The only problem was the villages. But they both thought it was only a test of their love. And it was strong, Gaara saw her ever chance he could, and she would try and see him every chance she could. That's how it had been… She wished so much that they could be together all the time. She even told Gaara that she wanted to just run away to the sand village with him, but he always told her no.

"_Why?" she asked taking her eyes away from his chest to look at his blue eyes._

"_I don't you to ruin everything you worked so hard to achieve…" he kissed her forehead softly. "I don't want you to give up._

Hinata was pushed from her day dream when she felt her foot being tugged in the sand. She looked across the playground to see Gaara smiling at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked releasing his foot.

"yeah…"she blushed.

Gaara walked to her and kissed her forehead before holding onto her and disappearing.

_Gaara!? Hinata!? _Neji thought seeing them go away… _What the hell is going on…_ He didn't hesitated he activated his Byakugan and followed the shadow of Gaara… He was going to see what they were up to… He was going to stop whatever they were up to…

* * *

i know it's moving slow but it'll get better...so yeah please please please r&r 


	5. u me&neji

sorry for the wait i've been in complete insomiac mode for like a week and my mind kinda stopped working... But yeah here's the new chapter

* * *

Neji could only frown at himself as he followed behind Hinata and Gaara. He had to think about it clearly … Hinata planning to destroy the village with Gaara? _Ha don't make me laugh..._ He thought to himself. He knew Hinata was weak, but her falling blindly for Gaara? That was far pass weakness. She was plain stupid… If anything Hinata was a pawn in a much larger plot… Gaara was using her… Neji knew that Gaara knew how weak his little cousin was… But he'd put an end to this… He'd stop Hinata from ruining the name of the Hyuga's…

Neji saw the two stop up ahead and quickly fell back hiding behind some bushes. He looked at the two who seemed stuck in an endless kiss.

"How does it feel?" He heard Gaara ask Hinata pulling away from the kiss.

"Still kinda hurts…" She pouted in a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her neck softly.

_What the hell are they talking about? _Neji questioned himself.

"Let me see it.." Gaara asked

Hinata did as he said and slowly backed away from him lifting up her shirt and pulling her pants slowly down, letting her lips curl into a smile. On her hip bone lay a small red tattoo identical to Gaara's.

"I meant to ask about it the other night… I guess it just slipped my mind." He knelt down. "It looks fine though." He kissed it softly

Hinata played in his hair as he kissed the still tender tattoo. "You did a good job…" she whispered felling his warm breath slowly make its way to her belly button.

"I hope I made it gentle for you." He looked up at her.

Hinata smiled. "You did." She blushed. "It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

_What the hells going on?! _Neji looked on them. _Hinata what the hell is going on? You let him mark you? _

Gaara ran his rough fingers across the tattoo as he slowly made his way back up to Hinata's blushing face laying a kiss on her awaiting lips, He loved her kiss so much, He stroked her indigo hair as he kissed he soft lips.

_What the hell!!!! Seriously!!!! _Neji cringed watching that demon kiss sweet, timid Hinata. He watched as they got closer holding each other tighter. He needed to get Hinata… But then reality set in… He knew Gaara's strength… He couldn't take him on by himself… He would need help. _I'll be back… _He turned around leaving the two. _Whatever Gaara's got planed with Hinata won't fall through…

* * *

_

So what did ya think??? the next chapter is gonna be going up soon :) but for now Please R&R


	6. me&you

**_AN: Well heres my attept at a sex scene (Blushes) tell me what you think please R&R.. The next chapter may or may not take a while it kinda depends on some stuff... But yeah it shouldn't take more then like a few days or something... WELL enough of my blabbering the chapter starts now_**

* * *

Gaara kissed Hinata on the lips, softly stroking her soft indigo hair before slowly unzipping her coat. He felt Hinata's lips curl into a smile as he slowly slid off her jacket, he smiled back slightly as it fell to the ground. Hinata wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck as he gently eased her and himself onto the cool, dewy, grass. 

He landed a kiss on her lips and slowly made his way to her neck nibbling at the skin leaving wet spots that became cool with the nights breeze. He made his way to her collar bone, delicately kissing it. He wanted more; he sat Hinata up a little bit as he pulled her shirt over her head. He threw it next to her jacket and resumed his fun. He kissed the middle of her chest softly drawing a line down her chest with his tongue, stopping at the top bandage covering her breasts.

Though his lips stayed on her chest his hands traveled down her thighs and made their way to her pant line. Hinata could feel Gaara unbuttoning her pants and unlacing them slowly. When he got them loose enough he let his hand travel down her pants running softly over her panties. Hinata parted her lips to let out a soft moan as Gaara rubbed faster over the material.

Gaara pulled his attention from Hinata's chest and sat up with his knees, tucking them underneath him. He lifted Hinata's thighs as he slowly pulled her pants and panties off. He knelt down kissing her inner thigh as he pulled off his sash. Hinata sat up pulling his shirt off, she loved his well toned body. He got his pants off and pulled Hinata closer as he came up to meet her lips.

Gaara positioned himself and entered Hinata gently receiving a soft moan from her. He pushed deeply inside of her and slowly pulled out. He found his rhythm and began to pick up the pace, making her bit her lower lip.

Hinata tried to keep herself quiet but she still let out soft moans as he picked up his pace. Her arms went from bracing his neck to bracing his shoulders, digging them deeply into his skin. The faster he went the deeper her nails went she kind of smiled as she felt the sand repair the wounds she put in.

Gaara looked down in ecstasy at Hinata's passion laced eyes as he pushed deeper slamming their hips together roughly. He could feel himself nearing his breaking point as he pushed himself deeper into her. He clenched the grass tightly as his thrusts grew harder. He could feel Hinata's body arch in complete pleasure. He could tell she was almost to her breaking point as well.

"G… Gaara…" Hinata moaned wrapping her legs tightly around him.

Gaara knew he had brushed against her sensitive spot when she moaned his name. Hinata felt waves of pleasure as he struck her special nerve. Her breathing grew faster with short passionate gasps. Her body wanted more, she wanted more, and Gaara could see that.

He lifted her thighs from the ground as he picked up his pace once again making them both moan in ecstasy.

Gaara pushed deeper inside of her, his heart raced as felt himself nearing his sweet nirvana. He looked at Hinata whose blissful cries drove him closer. He let her thighs back to the ground and leaned close to her giving her a sloppy kiss on the neck before he gave a hard, deep, thrust inside her releasing his kunai's into her awaiting womb.

"Gaara…" She cried out in a passionate whisper before meeting his lips for another kiss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So you mean to tell me…. Gaara….. Sand demon Gaara…. Is with Hinata right now?" Rock Lee asked looking at Neji.

"I need you and Naruto…" Neji said looking at the both of them.

"I'm sorry but you woke me up for this?" Naruto complained rubbing his eyes. "I mean I'll do it for Hinata and all… But this couldn't wait?"

Neji wanted to just hit Naruto but he calmly began to talk. "Well are you in then, both of you?" He looked at both Naruto and Lee.

"You bet!" Lee smiled

"Believe it!" Naruto smiled. "Let's go"


	7. broken

"I love you…" Hinata whispered into Gaara's ear. 

"I love you too… And I swear we're going to make this work."

"I know." Hinata smiled kissing him. "I know." Hinata lifted up pulling her shirt back on. Smiling at Gaara who was putting his shirt back on, she looked down at her tattoo and smiled. "I still can't believe this." She smiled up at him.

"Believe what?" He pecked her cheek. "About us or the tattoo?"his lips pecked hers.

Hinata smiled at every peck he gave her. "Both." She whispered. "And you know what? Every time I see you, and every time we're together, I feel completely at peace."

"Me too." He smiled.

Hinata went in to kiss him again when she heard something rustling in the bushes. "Hold on." Hinata said doing a quick hand sign. "Byakugan." She whispered scanning the area. Before her eyes could make a full scan a gaze met hers.

"Hinata!" Neji shouted walking out from the bushes.

"What the!" Hinata shouted standing up. "N…Neji what are you doing here?" Hinata stuttered standing in front of Gaara.

Neji glared pass his cousin at Gaara. "What are you doing with my cousin?" Neji asked coldly.

"That's none of your concern Neji!" Hinata shouted.

"Your wrong Hinata, It concerns all of our clan if you're caught with this demon!" He said looking down at the girl.

"Don't call him a demon!" Hinata cried out. "Just leave us alone!"

Gaara looked down at her seeing distress cloud over her face. "Hinata…" He whispered to her taking her hand.

"Get your fucking hands of her demon!" Neji shouted running towards them. When he made it close to them sand blocked him from getting close.

"Hinata are you okay?" Gaara asked seeing her hand make it to her chest.

"I'll warn you again! Get your hands of Hinata and release her demon!" Neji shouted again only seeing him hold Hinata through the sand.

"Get away Neji!" Hinata screamed.

"Lee, Naruto, now!" He shouted.

Before Gaara could react to anything he felt Hinata's body slip from his arms, He felt a kick and a punch from nowhere. He saw Hinata screaming and kicking as she got further. Gaara was about to fight back when the person disappeared. And so did Neji and Hinata.

"N…N…" His eyes began to tear. "Hina…ta…"

"GAARA!!!!" Hinata screamed. "Let me go damn it!" She screamed before doing a substitution jutsu. She jumped from Naruto's arms and started running. "Stay the hell away from me!"

Lee got in front of her and so did Neji stopping her in her tracks.

"Hinata stop!" Neji said crossing his arms.

"Get out of my way!" She shouted looking at all of them.

"Hinata, we're not going to let you go back." Naruto said seeing her tear streaked face.

"This is for your own good." Lee added.

"Like any of you give a shit about me!" Hinata cried grabbing her chest.

"We wouldn't have come to get you if we didn't care." Neji walked closer to Hinata. "If you weren't weak you would have-"

"Is this all it is?" Hinata cut in. "You still see me as weak?" She clenched her chest tighter. "You think I was blinded? By… By his 'false' love?" Hinata's breaths got shorter. "I love him…He loves me… He never….Once! Saw me as weak… He…" She fell to her knees. "He never ignored me…" She looked at Naruto. "He treated me like….Like a person…" She looked at Neji coldly. "And i… I don't even…Know what the hell you're…. Doing here!" She screamed looking at Lee. But Hinata's cries stopped, her hand tightly clenched her chest, she breathed short, hard breaths.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked getting closer to her. "Hin…" Hinata fell to the ground. "Oh no… We've got to get her to the hospital….NOW!" He said grabbing her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88

Gaara's tears didn't stop... He clenched his fists tightly... this wasn't happening... this wasn't happining

* * *

well i know it's not much but here it is... Please R&R :-) Thanks 


	8. kill them

Hey hey there :) Well heres a new chapter, sorry it's short again, but i do promise the next couple will be alot longer :-) Ne who here it is please R&R

* * *

Gaara stood in his spot feeling the rage build inside him… they took Hinata…. They took hisHinata!!!!

_Kill them…_ a voice called to him. _They only want you to be alone… They know you were only meant to love no one…kill them…_

Gaara grabbed his head holding it tightly trying to ignore the voice. _Kill them…_

"No." He whispered.

_Kill them!_

"NO!"

_KILL THEM!!!_

"Stop it!" His tears flowed down his cheeks. "Please stop." He cried. "I don't want too!" He held tighter onto his head squeezing it. "Hinata!" He yelled out.

_Ha-ha, Don't worry Gaara, you won't hurt her, nor will I, but I'll take over now… You just be my vessel… We'll get her back… and we will make them pay for taking her away._

"We'll… We'll get her back?"

_We'll get our Hinata back, no matter what._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"How is she doing grandma Tsunade?" Naruto stood up looking at the Hokage.

"I swear kid, if you don't stop calling me that." Tsunade crossed her arms. "Any ways… Hinata will be fine, she just needs some rest." She looked at the boys.

"What happened?" Neji asked standing up.

"Because of her condition she's had little heart problems, sometimes brought on by stress, This was just a stress thing." She started to walk towards the door.

"Should I tell lord Hiashi?" Neji asked.

"No it's nothing too serious, I just want her to relax, so all of you leave her alone." Tsunade said looking back at the boys. "I will tell Hiashi myself about this condition, until then I want her to be left alone, that's an order."

The three nin bowed at her before walking behind the Hokage. She only walked forward thinking to herself.

_Hinata I thought I told you to be careful…_ She exhaled. _Atleast you'll be fine… But I wonder about Gaara? If this all happened like I think it did, he's not taking this so well._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Hinata lay with her eyes closed listening to Tsunade speaking to the boys. She hated them, She absolutly hated them! She was stuck here because of them, Lady Tsunade said she needed to just relax, How could she? She was just torn from the only person in this wold who loved her.. She was taken away form the inly person she truly loved… If she could, she would just leave, and run all the way to the Sand village…

_Gaara…_


	9. dreaming of you

_**AN::this chapter along with another one in the future is a song chapter... The song in this chapter is dreaming of you by Selena... so yeah enjoy... Viva Selena!** _

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slightly as she looked up at the ceiling. How long had she been here? She had constantly been going in and out of consciousness, between her stressing over Gaara, if he was okay, or Lady Tsunade doing the treatments on her chest, bringing her charka fully to her heart... She leaned her head up letting tears flow down her face.

_(Late at night when all the world, is sleeping I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star. that somewhere you are thinking of me too)_

She tilted her head to look at the door. Lady Tsunade was back once again.

"Hey sweetie." Tsunade smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" Hinata closed her eyes letting her bottom lip quiver. "Hinata…" She whispered sitting on the bed next to Hinata.

_('Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming about you and me)_

Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around Tsunade as she cried. "It's not fair…" She whispered.

"Shhh" Tsunade hushed stroking her hair. "It's okay." She looked at the weeping girl. "Hinata I want you to get some more okay."

"I don't want to." Hinata said between sobs. "I just want to be with Gaara." She looked at the Hokage with a tear streaked face.

"Shh, Shh… It's okay." Tsunade whispered.

Hinata's cries stopped and her body went limp as Tsunade laid her back down. She's had to go though this for the past 4 days, she hated to use that jutsu, but she didn't want Hinata's heart rate to rise. She walked to the door and looked back at the girl.

"Loves a gamble…. And unlike me you have luck in the game." She smiled whispering it to herself.

_(Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you Know I'm there Am I there If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside, Would you even care I just wanna hold you close but so far All I have are dreams of you, So I wait for the day and the courage to say How much I love you Yes I do)_

Gaara stood outside the village looking around it. He wanted Hinata, and he would kill anyone who stood in his way.

_Especially that cousin of hers._

Gaara nodded hearing the voice. Neji would defiantly be the first to go. And he would do much more then sand coffin to him… It would be painful, just like the feeling he got when Neji took her away…

_(I'll be dreaming of you tonight, 'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, Than here in my room dreaming about you and me Ahh-Ahh I can't stop dreaming of you I can't stop dreaming I can't stop dreaming of you )_

He was going to get Hinata, he was going to bring her back to the sand village and keep her with him… He didn't care… But when he started to walk he stopped at the sound of the trees rustling.

"Gaara, correct?" A soft voice asked. Gaara looked around for the, just then a woman stood in front of him. "Gaara of the dessert right?" She asked once more. Gaara nodded. "You're here to see Hinata right?" She asked.

"H… How?"

"I'm Hokage… I know everything." She smiled at him. "And I know all about you and Hinata…" She stared at Gaara letting her face show seriousness. "You do know you are trespassing on or village right?"

"I don't care… And if you get in my way I'll kill you…"

"But I'm Hokage." She smiled.

"I don't care… I'm getting Hinata no matter what it takes." Gaara said looking up at her.

"Is that what Hinata would want?" She asked. "For you to kill?"

Gaara stared blankly at her.

"Come with me." She said before turning around. "I'll take you to see her."

Gaara's heart stopped… "Y… You" He stuttered.

"Yes." She turned her head to face him. "I'm helping you… Now c'mon the more time we waste the less time you can see her."

Gaara nodded then quickly followed her.

_(Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe, that you came up to me and said I love you,  
I love you too)_

Gaara walked into the hospital room to see his Hinata sleeping peacefully. Her skin was pale but, other then that, she looked like she did every night… Gaara walked closer to the bed taking her hand, she was so cold.

"Now listen Gaara this is just a one time only thing, I can't have you sneaking around in the village… I will release her in two days… In two days, she will be sent to the village hidden in the mist." She looked at Gaara with a smile. "She will be sent there for 7 days to fully recover." She winked. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Gaara nodded. "Thank… You…" He looked up at Tsunade.

"Now she has to be back in a week okay." She spoke softly. "That's all I can do for right now."

"O…Okay."

"Hurry up and say you love her. I need you gone from here by sunrise." She said as she walked out the room.

Gaara Held onto Hinata's hand before kissing it softly. He stared at his sleeping angel with a soft smile. She didn't deserve this… She didn't need to be here in this room, she belonged in his arms. She belonged with him…

_This is all that Neji's fault._ The voice seemed to smile.

"We'll leave him out of this, but if he hurts my Hinata again…. We'll rip him apart." Gaara whispered.

Just then Hinata's eyes eased open. She looked around his room to see Gaara sitting next to her.

"G….G" She started to cry.

"Shh, Shh." He kissed her lips softly. "Don't cry…"

"How?"

"Your Hokage…"

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Uhuh." He kissed her again.

"Gaara." She continued to cry.

"It's okay… Hinata don' cry." He wiped her tears. "We'll be together in two days." He said with a smile. "I'm taking you back to the sand village with me."

"Really?"

"Yes… I promise… This won't happen again."

Hinata kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

They shared another passionate kiss in the moonlit room, holding each other in loving arms.

_(Now I'm dreamin' with you tonight, 'Til tomorrow and for all of my life, and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly I'll be dreaming of you tonight, 'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming about you and me)_

_Was that? No? It couldn't be… That voice… Whose room is this? Hyuga Hinata…_ Sasuke looked in the slit of the door to see Hinata in Gaara's arms. _No way!

* * *

_

OH MY GOD SASUKE'S IN THE MIX!!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!????? Thanks for readn' please R&R :) THANX 


	10. 3 tales in the village

thnx for the reviews :) well heres a new chapter... and i've changed my mind, There will be 2 more Song chapters,this not being one, but yeah.. anyways Enjoy :-D please R&R

* * *

"Lord Hiashi, I am sending Hinata away so she can get better from her condition." Tsunade said looking at the elder man, from across her desk.

"I understand Lady Tsunade… But I must insist on Neji going with her." He spoke sternly.

"I want her to be alone." She answered offering him some tea. "This condition is brought on by stress, and I'm sending her away to relieve her of any stress she may have."

Hiashi took the cup sipping the tea slowly. "I understand." He said looking over at her. "You are the head medical Nin in this village, and Hokage… I will follow what you prescribed for her well being."

"Thank you Lord Hiashi."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 "Now Hinata…." Tsunade said looking down at her. "I will need you back here in a week okay."

"Yes ma'am." Hinata looked up at her.

"Do you understand this Gaara?" She turned to Gaara who nodded. "You will be in the Sand village correct?" she smiled as the two nodded. "Okay you two now go off, before my kindness shrivels." She smiled.

The two smiled back at her before they vanished before her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Neji stood in the training grounds trying to catch his breath, He was starting to think he was pushing himself to hard, but after Lord Hiashi told him that for the moment he was relieved of his duties of watching Hinata, He felt he needed to train harder. But here it was 3 in the morning. And he wasn't even ready to call it a night.

Neji lay on the ground thinking about Hinata, When he last saw her hatred clouded her eyes as she looked at him, Hinata, no matter how nasty he was towards her, Never showed hatred. _It was probably that demons fault._

"Neji." Sasuke said walking towards him.

"What do you want?" Neji sat up looking at Sasuke

"It's about your cousin, Hinata." Sasuke looked down at him.

"What about her?" He stood up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaara walked into his house to see Temari sitting in the kitchen.

"Gaara!" She shouted seeing him walk into the door. "I was so worried about you." She smiled walking closer to him.

"I already told you, you don't need to worry." He looked at her.

"Well I'm sorry, but being your big sister tends to make me forget to care what you say." She smiled. "And who is this?" She asked seeing someone standing behind Gaara. She looked at the girl recognizing her all too well. "Well Hinata Hyuga." She smiled looking down at the girl. "_You're_ the thing that's been keeping my brother out at all hours of the night." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." Hinata smiled back. "I thought he always came straight home."

Gaara grabbed Hinata bringing her closer to him. "C'mon let's go." He kissed her softly.

_At least your not sneaking around that village to see her… But I wonder…_ She shook her head, no, Hinata didn't run off… _She probably got a vacation or something… Yeah…_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure you heard that right?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"Positive… She's with him." He answered staring at Neji's eyes.

"Get Naruto, I'll find Lee… We've got to get Hinata back."


	11. You and I

**_AN:new chapter :) Here's one of my song chapters... The song is Broken by Seether ft. Amy lee...Well enjoy Please R&R_**

* * *

(I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away, I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away)

Gaara Held Hinata tightly in his arms as he kissed her soft lips, he didn't want to let her go. He just wanted to be here, lying next to his Hinata. He didn't need anything, just her, just her smile, her kiss, and her touch. He only needed that.

_You've gone away you don't feel me here, anymore)_

"Don't cry." He whispered whipping her tears away.

(The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away)

"Don't cry anymore… I'm here with you." He kissed her forehead softly. "Don't be sad." He looked into her soft loving eyes.

"I'm not sad." She smiled. "I'm not sad." Her soft voice seemed to cry a little. "I'm with you."

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain)_

Gaara stroked her soft hair as she nuzzled closer to him.

(Cause I'm broken when I'm open, And I don't feel like I am strong enough)

Hinata ran her hand over his warm smooth chest as she closed her eyes. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want to leave her Gaara. She wanted to be here, with him. Lady Tsunade said until she could figure something out, this was the only time they could spend together… She didn't want it like that.

(Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away)

"What are we going to do?" She asked looking up at him.

Gaara let a small smile come across his face.

(Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough, Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away)

"I don't want to leave you." She cried into his chest. "I want to be here, with you."

"You're never going to… You'll always be with me." He lifted her chin so she looked at him. "Because I want you to be my wife…"

Hinata's tears didn't stop as she smiled. "Gaara." She rolled on top of him locking them both into a sweet passionate kiss.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore)_

"So I take that as a yes?" Gaara smiled breaking the kiss.

Hinata nodded letting even more tears fall down her cheeks. "Yes… Yes…" She sobbed.

"Good." He chuckled, "I was scared you'd say no."

"Never…" She smiled back. "Not in a million years would I say no, to the only person who loved me." She kissed him. "Like you love me."


	12. My everything

_**AN::Okay moment of truth time... There will be another song chapter... I'm sorry i keep changing how many times i do this, but see when i write i listen to music, and these songs are playing as i write the chaper,or re-write the chapter... But any who,the song is Everything by Mary J. Blige..Enjoy :) Please R&R**

* * *

(My everything, everything, everything, you are my everything, you are my everything  
you, my everything… It's all because of you, I'm never sad and blue, you brighten up my day In your own special way, whenever you're around, I'm never feeling down  
You are my trusted friend, on you I can depend)_

Gaara smiled at Hinata as she sat up sliding off her shirt. He grabbed her hips holding her steady as she threw it on the floor. He smirked as she knelt down to kiss him letting her warm bare chest press against his.

"Hey Gaara have you-" Kankuro stopped mid sentence as he walked into the room to see Hinata and Gaara.

"Shit." Hinata screeched covering herself.

"Oh sorry!" Kankuro shouted quickly slamming the door. "My bad!"

Hinata was completely red as she sat in shock. "Oh my god…" She whispered over and over in embarrassment.

Gaara smiled at her before sitting up. "I guess I forgot to lock the door."

"Yeah… I think so." She smiled back at him.

"Well you stay right here, I'll go lock the door." He kissed her.

((You take me away) from the pain and you bring me paradise, (And then on a cloudy) day you brought sunshine into my life (It never occurred) to me the first time I saw your face  
I would fall so deep in love that your love can't be replaced)

Gaara got up and locked the door and walked back to Hinata who lay on the bed. He climbed on top of her, letting their warm bodies touch.

(You are my (you are) everything (you are my everything) Love so good (love so good, so good, so good, so good) only you can bring, you are my (you are my) everything  
you are everything & everything is you)

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She kissed him back, feeling his warm hand travel down her pants. "Gaara…" She whimpered as he ran his fingertips over her sensitive area.

_(My darling only you can make my dreams come true, and every night I pray you'll never go away, I promise I will try until the day I die, to treat you like a king cuz' you are my everything!)_

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as she lifted her hips to his touch. She felt his fingers leave her as they undid her pants. When Gaara got her pants loose enough he put his fingers back where they were. He moved her panties over so he could feel her warmth.

Gaara smiled as she moaned soft sweet moans. He kissed her neck softly as he pulled his fingers away from her again. He yanked down her pants and panties, before unzipping his own. He entered her, receiving a soft gasp, before quickening his pace, making her hold on tighter to his neck.

"G…Ga…Gaara…" She moaned with every thrust.

Gaara quickened his pace even more making Hinata cry in ecstasy over and over, bringing him closer to his nirvana. He laid a sloppy is on her lips as he felt himself nearing it. Hinata tightened her grip on his neck as she reached her breaking point, making her cry out. Gaara was right behind her thrusting deep inside of her.

Hinata pulled Gaara closer to her as she kissed his soft lips. "I…Love…You." She whispered in between gasps.

"Not as much as I love you." He whispered back into her lips.

They lay holding each other tightly, slowly falling asleep in each others loving embrace.

_((You take me away) from the pain and you bring me paradise (And then on a cloudy) day you brought sunshine into my life (It never occurred) to me the first time I saw your face  
I would fall so deep in love that your love can't be replaced, you are my (you are) everything (you are my everything), love so good (love so good, so good, so good, so good) only you can bring, you are my (you are my) everything, you are everything & everything is you)_


	13. crazythe plan

Hey, heres a new chapter, Well i'm sorry it's short I promise they'll be longer for the next couple of chapters :) , but anywho please R&R

* * *

"Umm…" Kankuro looked at Temari as he walked into the living room.

"What?" She said looking up at him.

"I…. I just saw something… that … I probably… Uh…. Did you know Gaara has company?"

Temari giggles at her brothers' jumbled speech. "Yeah, ha-ha, I probably should have told you."

"It probably would've been a good idea."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So what exactly is the plan?" Naruto looked at Neji. "I mean we can't just go down there."

"Yeah he has a point." Lee said looking at Neji too.

"I know what we'll do." Sasuke looked at the others. "She'll eventually come out with him. When she does, Lee and I will take care of him… Neji You and Naruto will go after Hinata."

"No." Neji looked at Sasuke. "I'll help Lee… You get Hinata."

Sasuke smiled to himself. "All right..." He looked back at the others. "So we all understand the plan right?"

"Yea…" Lee smiled.

"Got it." Naruto nodded.

"Neji... Use your Byakugan to find them." Sasuke said looking down at the village.

Neji nodded before activating it. He scanned the entire village before his eyes settled on a sight that turned his stomach. Hinata Wrapped in the demons arms… Lying together…. He wanted to puke…

_I don't care if I die… I'll stop that demon from corrupting Hinata._ He gritted his teeth in disgust, his eyes never leaving the sight.


	14. Darken memory

_**AN:: Hey there :) well here's a new chapter... So you remember when Neji traded places with Sasuke and sasuke smiled to himself? Well this here flashback kinda tells you why, and why he's all in Hinata's business...Ne ways please R&R**

* * *

_

_(Flashback) _

_Hinata cried as his hands traveled all over her body. She was too tired to try and fight him, which made her feel even weaker. She cried out when he tried to touch her in between her legs. _

"_NO!" She cried pounding her fists against his chest. "Stop!"_

"_Shh, Shh…" He smiled. "It won't hurt if you relax." _

"_Sasuke stop it!" She screamed. "Stop it!"_

_Sasuke ignored her pleas and slowly let his fingers enter her. But then he stopped. And his smile faltered. "Hmm… Some ones already…" His voice whispered. "Who touched my delicate flower?" He stared at her. _

_Hinata cried… She cried because, she was Gaara's… Not his… She was Gaara's!_

_Sasuke smiled as he kissed her lips. "Tell me." He kissed her again. "Tell me who touched you…"_

_Hinata shook her head her tears never stopped. _

"_C'mon…" He urged. "Tell me…"He whispered. _

"_No." She cried. "Leave me alone!" _

_Sasuke snickered at her plea. She surely had gotten strong. "For so long..." His fingers traveled back down to her warmth. "I wanted to be the one, the one to touch you… To make you mine…" He brought his fingers back to his lips licking them. _

"_STOP IT!" She screamed trying to push him away. _

"_Ha-ha… You're so cute when you think you can fight me." He slid his wet fingers inside her. _

"_Stop it!" She screamed feeling him. "Stop it!"_

_Hinata's cries were blocked out through Sasuke's sick laugh as he violated her. _

"_Tell me Hinata… Tell me who touched you!" He laughed. _

"_No…" She cried… "No…"_

"_HA! Well I guess I'll make it better."_

_"NO!" She cried. "Stop it! Stop it!"_

_"Tell me who touched you, so i can have the pleasure of killing them..."_

_"NO!" She knew Gaara could fight him... But she knew how much stronger Sasuke had gotten._

_"Ha-ha, Tell me!" He snickered. "Tell me damn it!" _

_"No..." Her voice got horse. "No."_

_"I'll find out, I'll find out soon enough.." He pushed deeper inside her making her scream out horsely. "And when i find out... I'll Kill them right infront of you..."_

_(Flashback over)_

Hinata lay in Gaara's arms as she thought about that night… She told Gaara about the encounter… But she never told him who was behind it.

"_I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore…" Gaara held her tightly. _

"_I…I… was afraid… t…to tell you..." She cried. "It…it was my fault."_

"_No, No it wasn't your fault…" He kissed her forehead softly. _

"_Yes it was… If… If I wasn't so weak…" _

"_You're not weak." He said sternly bringing her face to look at him. "You're strong… You're stronger then you were all those years ago… You're my Hinata, my strong, beautiful, Hinata." He smiled. "I love you."_

Hinata smiled at him kissing him softly. "I love you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"They can't hide forever." Naruto said looking over at Sasuke. "Right?"

"Yeah… We'll get them… How you holding up Neji?" He looked at the other boy.

"I'm fine… They're still inside, but I think they'll be coming out pretty soon."

"Okay, so we all get the plan right?" Sasuke asked looking at the group.

All the boys nodded before they looked back at the village.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hinata…" Gaara looked at her. "Hinata are you awake?" He asked looking at the girl.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah…" She smiled Sitting up, putting on her shirt.

Gaara Got off the bed and picked Hinata up. "I wanna show you something." He kissed her.

"Show me what?" She asked looking at him.

"It's a surprise." He smiled.

"Aren't you gonna, get your gourd?" She asked seeing him leave it behind.

"It'll be okay." He smiled.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"They're on the move." Neji spoke. "We'll follow, get them somewhere take Hinata, and get rid of the demon."

"All right." Sasuke and Naruto said

"Got it." Got it Lee smiled.


	15. sweet kisses from you

**_AN::hey hey sorry it's a short one again, i'm just kinda distracted...Ne who please R&R_**

* * *

Gaara smiled as Hinata looked at what was ahead of her. She loved it and that's what he wanted.

"I wanna be here… After we get married..." He held her tightly. "What do you think?"

"I love it Gaara." She looked up at him.

"Good…" He smiled kissing her back.

"This is so perfect Gaara." She looked back at the small home that sat before them.

"I know it's not all that much, But I promise…"

Hinata cut him off placing her index finger over his lips. "I'm with you, that's all I really need." She looked up at him. "That's all I want."

Gaara wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata and picked her up. "That's all I need too." He kissed her.

"When do you…. When do you want to get married?" She asked with a smile. "Because I'm all for it right now."

"That's all I need." He whispered. "We can do it when ever you want." He kissed her. "Right now, in a week, whenever."

"I want it right now." She smiled. "So that way we can be together, I want to be yours forever."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey where'd they go!?" Naruto asked looking down at where they stopped. "Do you see anything Neji?"

"Yeah, I found them." He let his eyes rest, with a small smirk. "He's making this too easy." He looked at the others.

"How so?" Lee asked.

"He doesn't have his gourd… It should be pretty easy to get rid of him."

"So here's how it's gonna go. Lee, Naruto, and Neji, attack him with as much force as you can." Sasuke spoke quietly. "I'll retrieve Hinata… When I get her far enough, I'll call for you."

"All right… Now wait for them." Neji said.

"All right…" They all agreed.


	16. Pleaseno

**_AN::okay here's a new chapter :-) hope you like it please R&R_**

* * *

Hinata Leaned against Gaara's chest as she looked around the small house. This was all too perfect. She felt like maybe she had died and went to heaven. She had Gaara, no worries, and he had her No worries… For a week, but that didn't even top it, She would spend all of her days with him once they were married.

"Gaara…" She whispered looking up at him. "I love you, honestly I really do." She smiled kissing him.

"I know…" He kissed her back. He held her tightly in his arms as they both sat on the floor. "I… I don't want to let you go…" He whispered.

"You don't have too." She smiled closing her eyes. "Cause I'd never leave you."

Hinata felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, which eased her, she could feel his warm fingers graze over her skin as he slid them up and down her arms. This was bliss, this was nirvana, and this was her ecstasy.

"Hinata!" A voice shouted breaking the mood.

Hinata and Gaara jumped and stood up. Gaara looked outside the window to see Neji standing in the front. He took Hinata's hand and walked out the door.

"Neji? W…What are you doing here." Hinata asked looking at him. "Why are you following me?!" She screamed.

"I'm only looking after you." He spoke swiftly keeping his eyes on Gaara. "I will not stand for this."

"For!" Hinata started, but Gaara interrupted.

"What's your deal Neji?" He asked looking at the Nin. "Why can't you let her be happy?" he pulled Hinata closer to him. "If her being with me is making her happy… Why do you want to take it away!" His eyes narrowed. "All you've ever shown her was hate… You nearly killed her all those years ago!"

"And you bring her love?" Neji asked smugly. "Let's not forget you nearly destroyed our village." He smiled. "What about that?" He asked Hinata. "You love the same man who nearly killed your family?"

Hinata's eyes grew red as more tears fell down her cheeks. "All…" She started out in a whisper. "All… I've ever gotten from our clan… Is hatred… For so many years my father…" She looked up at Neji. "My father pretended I never existed…He hated me for being too weak… My only sister hated me… And you…" She spoke in sobs. "You nearly killed me…" Gaara held her close as she wiped her eyes. "All the worst things in my life!" She screamed at him. "Happened from the name of the Hyuga's!"

"You don't mean that." Neji looked at her.

"I do… I mean every word of it…"

"No… you don't… It's not you speaking… It's the words of that demon."

Gaara didn't hesitate to sneak and attack on Neji once he spoke those words. But before the sand could reach Neji, he was gone. Gaara looked around him to see where he went when he saw 4 people standing in front of him and Hinata.

Hinata Tensed up when her eyes stared into those familiar red eyes. She unknowingly squeezed Gaara's hand as she stared into those eyes. Gaara notice and directed his Gaze to the man Hinata stared at… He looked down at Hinata seeing fear gather in her eyes. He snapped his head back to the man…

"You're the one." Gaara spoke coldly...

Sasuke chuckled.

"G…Gaara… what are we going to do?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry…." He whispered. "Everything will be fine." He kissed her forehead.

"I've told you once before demon!" Neji shouted. "Never touch her again!" He charged at Gaara. _Ha-ha this is going to be easy…_


	17. the fight

**_AN::well here's another chapter... hope you like it please R&R_**

* * *

"Die you fucking demon!" Neji shouted as he came closer to Gaara.

Gaara just stood there keeping his eyes on Neji. He cracked a smile as the boy swung at him, sand shot in front of him trapping Neji's fist.

"You thought that because my gourd is not with me I wouldn't have sand to protect me?" He said raising his hand making the sand throw Neji. "You should know your Enemy." He placed his arm back to his side.

Neji stood back up. "Yeah, your right." He smiled. "I know that your sand can't protect you during fast attacks."

Gaara felt Hinata move in front of him once Neji said that. "Byakugan!" She shouted.

Before Gaara could react to anything he saw Hinata grab Lee's leg and toss him aside. He watched as she stopped Naruto from attacking him from behind. Hinata stood in front of Gaara and looked back at him with a small smile. Gaara smiled back before sending sand towards the boys.

"What now?" Naruto asked. Covering his eyes from the flying sand.

"Keep him distracted." Sasuke said. "I'll get Hinata." He looked at the others.

"Got it lets go." Neji spoke quietly.

Hinata stood back in her fighting stance as she looked at the four. "Leave us alone!" She shouted.

But Hinata's plea went unnoticed as the four boys charged towards them. Neji was in front throwing a punch to her face, Gaara threw up sand blocking the hit, Naruto came up next trying to kick her, but Gaara stopped the blow, Then Lee dashed behind her but Gaara caught it in time. But he could not see what was coming next.

"Surprise." A voice whispered to Hinata.

Hinata quickly but before she could scream, before she could even think, she looked into his eyes, and everything went blank. All she saw…were his red eyes.

"Hinata…" Sasuke's voice called out to her.

"N…No…" Her eyes widened in fear.

"It's just me, and you…" He smiled at her. "So…" He stroked her indigo hair. "He's the one who touched you huh?"

"This isn't real…" She whispered. "This isn't real." She looked up at Sasuke. "Stop this." Anger raised in her voice. "Stop this NOW!"

"Ha-ha… and what are you going to do if I don't?" He snickered. "You can't fight me."

Hinata felt her arms pull to her back as though something was tying them. "No!" She screamed Slamming her head forward butting her and Sasuke's heads together. She pulled her head back and did it again even harder then before, then once more this time making Sasuke's eyes shoot wide open.

When his eyes shot open at the last head but and before he knew it they were back in the middle of the fight with Gaara.

"Hinata!" Gaara shouted looking over at her. "Are you okay?!"

Hinata looked at Gaara seeing his sweat drenched face as he held off the others with his sand blockade. She nodded before looking down at Sasuke. "I beat you." She whispered running towards Gaara. "What now Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he looked at the sand… There was only one way… one way to end all this.

Kill them…they tried to take Hinata… Kill them… 

Gaara looked over at Hinata whose innocent face stared back. "No…" He whispered.

Don't worry, I promise…we won't hurt her… we won't kill them… well maybe Sasuke… but he hurt our Hinata… 

"No… I can deal with them…"Gaara whispered.

Ha-ha-ha… No you can't… You can barely handle them now… 

"Gaara…" Hinata whispered looking at him. "Gaara…"

Gaara looked over at her. "Hinata…" He mouthed. "I'm sorry…" When he spoke that last word the sand that was used as a blockade fell back on him creating a ball.

"NO!" Hinata screamed. "Gaara!" She ran to the ball slamming her fists against it. "Gaara please!" She cried. "Please!"

Gaara heard the cries she made… But this was the only way… He had hoped she would never see the demon inside of him… But it was too late, he felt himself slowly change.

"Get her now!" Sasuke shouted to Neji. "Let's get out of here before it gets worst!"

Neji nodded as he ran towards Hinata grabbing the unsuspecting girl.

"Let me go damn it!" Hinata shouted. "Let me go!"

Gaara's eyes opened wide as he heard her screams.

_We'll get our Hinata…_


	18. tears don't fall

_All right heres a new chapter :) this is the final song chapter...atleast i think, like i said i listen to music when i'm writing or re writing and sometime the song that's playing really helps me write...any who here it is the song is Tears don't fall by Bullet for my Valentine

* * *

(Lets go!)_

"Gaara!" Hinata screamed pounding her body against her captives. "Let me go Damnit! Let me go!!! Gaara!"

Gaara's eyes shot open at Hinata's cries. "H…Hi…Hinata…" His voice whispered. "Hinata…"

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping, the warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading,  
would she hear me, if I called her name? would she hold me if she if she new my shame?)_

Hinata broke free from her captives and ran towards the ball. "Gaara!" She cried getting closer. Hinata's eyes grew wide as she saw the sand ball slowly breakdown into a mound of sand. "Gaara." She cried looking at him. Before her stood Gaara in his half Shukaku form, Gaara's eyes met hers and so did the demons. Before Hinata could react to anything she felt wind flow past her, which nearly knocked her off her feet. She looked where the wind was flowing to see Lee and Naruto running towards Gaara.

_(There's always something different going wrong, the path I walks in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on, Can anybody help me make things better?!)_

"Hinata…" Gaara spoke looking at her. "I'm… Sorry…" Hinata watched as his sand claw slashed pass her and with one swipe knocked them both into a tree in the distance. "WHY!" He shouted. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone!" He sent his claw out to Neji. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone!" He grabbed Neji and squeezed. "WHY!"

Neji gasped for air as Gaara squeezed tightly. He could feet his bones cracking as the claw squeezed harder.

"Gaara No!" Hinata screamed running near him. "Stop!" She looked him in the eyes.

_(Your tears don't fall they crash around me, her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me, her conscience calls the guilty to come home)_

The large claw threw Neji in the distance. "Hinata…" Gaara's voice got shaky.

"Gaara…" She got closer touching his face softly.

"Chidori!"

_(The moments died, I hear no screaming, the visions left inside me, are slowly fading  
would she hear me, if I call her name? would she hold me, if she if she new my shame?)_

Hinata quickly turned around and pushed her and Gaara to the side. But she wasn't quick enough. She felt a great pain in her left shoulder. She looked down to see blood seep through her shirt.

Gaara Held onto Hinata tightly as he saw the blood that came from her wound. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm fine…" She whispered.

Gaara Looked up at Sasuke with hatred in his eyes. "You've hurt my Hinata twice!" He yelled throwing the sand claw at Sasuke. "I'll rip you to shreds!"

Sasuke snickered at the comment. "You can't defeat me this time…"

"Watch me!" Gaara shouted lashing the claw in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke dodged it and smiled. "I'll show you a real attack." He charged towards Gaara.

He charged forward until he got in front of Gaara, he smiled as he saw Gaara letting go of Hinata so he could attack. He slid on the ground kicking Gaara into the air. He laid several kicks to Gaara in Mid air slamming his foot down on the last kick making Gaara fall hard into the ground.

_(There's always something different going wrong, the path I walks in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on, Can anybody help me make things better?!)_

"Gaara!" Hinata shouted trying to crawl to him. "Gaara!"

Sasuke landed in front of her smiling at her attempt to get to Gaara. "I told you… I'd kill…whoever was touching you." He knelt down in front of her. "And I'd kill them right in front of you." Sasuke balled up his fist as he smiled at Hinata. " I'll spare you the vision of your sweet Gaara dying by my hands." He slammed his fist down to Hinata's face.

_(Your tears don't fall they crash around me, her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me, her conscience calls the guilty to come home)_

Hinata shut her eyes waiting for the blow but when nothing came she opened them slowly to see Sasuke's fist being held by sand. She watched as the sand yanked Sasuke's arm back pulling it out of its socket. Sasuke screamed grabbing the dislocated shoulder.

_(Oh! Yeah! This battered room I've seen before, the broken bones they heal no more, no more, with my last breath I'm choking, will this ever end? I'm hoping, my world is over one more time!)_

"Hinata!" She heard Gaara shout.

_(Let's Go! Would she hear me, if I called her name? Will she hold me, if she if she new my shame?)_

Hinata Got up and ran to him as he let Sasuke's arm go. She ran into his arms and felt him hold her. "Fight it…" She cried. "Please fight it…"

Gaara held onto her tightly as he brought the sand closer to them. "I… Love you…" He whispered as he sand from Shukaku disintegrated.

_(There's always something different going wrong, the path I walks in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on, Can anybody help me make things better?!)_

"I love you too…" She cried with a whisper into his chest. "I love you…" She looked up at his soft blue eyes.

_(Your tears don't fall they crash around me, her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me, her conscience calls the guilty to come home)_

"I don't want to let go…" He kissed her softly.

"You don't have too…"

Neji managed to look up at the two seeing the sand gather around them, creating a ball that slowly closed around them.

_(Back Down! Your tears don't fall they crash around me, Her conscience calls the guilty to come home)_

"Sasuke stop them…" Neji shouted in pain.


	19. Together forever

Sasuke looked up holding his arm to see Hinata and Gaara standing in the slowly closing ball.

"Fuck!" He shouted trying to push his arm back into place. "Fuck, Fuck." He looked around trying to find Lee and Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running over to him. "Lee's hurt pretty bad, what should we do?"

"Do your multi shadow clone jutsu and try to draw Gaara from making that ball." He popped his arm back in place. "I'll try and hit him with another Chidori."

"Got it." He looked at the ball of sand. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted trying to gather all his clones around the ball. Sixteen clones surrounded the ball and came charging towards it. But before any of them could get close large sand spikes shot from the ground stopping them. "Damn it!" Naruto shouted looking at Hinata. "HINATA!"

Hinata's eyes never left Gaara. She stared into his soft blue eyes… She knew what he was doing. And if this was the only possible way they could be together… She welcomed it.

"Hinata…" Neji whispered looking at the two.

Hinata's eyes finally left Gaara's as she leaned her head against his chest, looking at Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee… She closed her eyes as the sand covered them.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted running to the ball shoving it in. But He could feel it not working. He could feel his hand sink deeper into the thick sand. He tried pulling it out but it got stuck. "What the fuck!" He tried franticly to release himself. Naruto Help!" He shouted looking back. But when he looked at Naruto He saw pure fear in the Nin's eyes.

He looked up to see a large sand claw that towered over him and the large ball. He quickly looked back at his arm that was trapped in the sand. He tried to pull it from the ball but it wouldn't budge. He closed his eyes tightly as the sand claw came crashing down on them.

Neji looked on helplessly as the sand claw gripped the ball.

"Sand Coffin!" He heard Gaara's voice shout.

"NO!" Neji shouted watching the grip of the claw getting tighter.

"Sand Burial!"

Neji could hear Sasuke's bloody cries as the sand squeezed the ball. He watched as the sand threw Naruto back. His eyes watered at the sight of nothing where the ball once stood. There was only the remainder of sand that lingered in the air… No Hinata, No Gaara, No Sasuke.

"No!" He shouted slamming his fists against the ground. "Hinata…" He whispered letting his tears fall down his pale face. "Hinata…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We are here today to remember the lives of Hinata Hyuga, and Gaara of the dessert… Two people who died, only because they felt it was the only way they could freely love each other…" Tsunade spoke looking forward at the mourning crowd. She looked back at the picture of Hinata and Gaara that sat at the table behind her. "We are celebrating the lives of these two Nin…" She looked back to the crowed.

Neji looked at the pictures seeing Hinata's smiling… "I'm not giving up." Her voice echoed in his head. He looked over at Lord Hiashi who sat peacefully next to him staring at the picture. Lord Hiashi did not speak after the news that Hinata had died. He simply kept quiet, and comforted others.

Naruto looked at both the pictures. "The thing that makes you protect others…is love?" Gaara echoed. "He could see Hinata's Blushing face staring at him as she stood across from him. Her shy smile, the way she always pointed her fingers together…

Tsunade told them that they weren't in trouble… Just a few weeks off duty until the funeral… "Today we remember them here, between the sand and leaf village…because this is what they would have wanted." Tsunade looked ahead of her seeing something in the distance. She smiled to herself.

(Flashback)

"I know you two need to be together, but understand…. It's not going to blow over so well with others… We've got to figure out something." Tsunade spoke looking at the two.

(Later)

"Do you understand Lord Hiashi?" She asked as he sipped his tea.

(Even later)

"Hinata…" Hiashi spoke walking into his daughters' room.

"Hia…" She bowed as he walked closer to her.

"Lady Hokage… She told me everything…" He looked at her. "I'm disappointed."

"Father I…"

He cut her off. "I'm disappointed I never met the young man, that has driven my Hinata so hard…" He smiled. "I know… I haven't been too supportive of you when you were younger… But… When I heard about how well you fought during the Chunin exams… I had never been so proud."

"Father…"

"Lady Hokage tells me you've been with this young man for almost a year… Within that I've seen you get stronger… And if being with this young man makes you happy… Then I give you my blessing to be happy…"

(End flashbacks)

"May these two rest in peace." Tsunade smiled looking in the distance. "And may their love always remain strong."

….

"Let's go." Gaara said looking down at Hinata. "We don't wanna get caught."

"I know." She smiled. "It's just weird…" She giggled.

"I know… How many people get to watch their own funeral."

Hinata smiled at him receiving a kiss from him. "I love you."

"Love you too…" He smiled.

(Flash back)

Gaara started a whirlpool of sand as him and Hinata stood inside the ball. He knew this area very well; he knew that far down beneath the sand was a small cavern they could hide into. Lady Tsunade knew his abilities very well; she had given them the whole idea of this… And everything was working out fine… except for him going half Shukaku… but to him that just proved he and Hinata were meant to be together.

"Okay ready…" Gaara asked looking at Hinata. " Hold onto me okay. Hinata nodded holding him tightly. "SAND COFFIN!" They jumped down into the hole in the ground. "SAND BURIAL!" And with that the ball exploded, covering their tracks.

(End flashback)

Gaara picked up Hinata as he began walking. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck… She was with her Gaara… Her dear sweet Gaara… And he had his Hinata, His strong beautiful Hinata… And they would always have each for all eternity.

The end….

* * *

Well what'd ya think feedback wanted... please review :) This entire chapter was written while listening to Dir En Grey's album Marroww of a Bone


End file.
